Joe
Joe Kido is the father figure of the DigiDestined who is cowardly at first, yet cares deeply for his friends. Over time, being a DigiDestined helps Joe to be brave. His crest is the Crest of Reliability and his partner is Gomamon. Biography History Season 1 The Devimon Saga In And So It Begins..., Joe and 6 other kids got warped to the Digital World after a snowstorm hit their summer camp. When Joe met Bukamon, he and the others digivolved and fought a Kuwagumon. In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, the gang was about to climb Infinity Mountain when Joe went with Gomamon to check it out. After a Black Gear was embedded into Unimon, Joe attempted to remove it, causing Gomamon to digivolve to Ikkakumon. The next episode, the whole gang ran into Devimon and were forcibly separated. In The Dancing Digimon, he and Sora came across some Bakemon which Joe defeated with mind-over-matter. Two episodes later, they returned to Infinity Mountain to help the others against Devimon. The Etemon Saga After Devimon's defeat, the DigiDestined went to Continent Server where they found special items to help their Digimon go Ultimate called Crests. In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, while Tai was being foolish with the Crest of Courage, Joe found the Crest of Reliability in a tunnel out of one of Etemon's traps. The Myotismon Saga In WereGarurumon's Diner, Joe was forced into slavery by Digitamamon and DemiDevimon who lured him there on Myotismon's orders. However, when Tai and T.K. came to rescue him and Matt from this scheme, Joe saved T.K. which got Matt to realize how loyal he was. During Princess Karaoke, he and Tai snapped Mimi out of her brattiness as a princess. During the search for the 8th Digidestined, Joe called as many of the kids' classmates as possible during Gatomon Comes Calling. In Flower Power, Joe got a bad cram school grade to which Gomamon told him Myotismon was more important. During the episode, the duo attempted to cross the harbor with no success at either the train station or the pier. By City Under Siege, Joe had no choice but to digivolve Gomamon to Ikkakumon and get him, T.K. and Patamon through the harbor. As they approached the fog bank, MegaSeadramon ambushed the boys. But because Joe nearly drowned saving T.K., his Crest of Reliability not only digivolved Ikkakumon to Zudomon who saved the boys but also slit an opening in the fog barrier. As they got inside, it was thanks to them that Wizardmon was still alive. Because of how kind they were to him, in the next episode, Wizardmon told the boys about Kari and Gatomon. In the two part battle against VenomMyotismon, Joe's older brother Jim advised him to follow his own path and looked after the Big Sight prisoners until the monster was destroyed. Like everyone else, Joe went back to the Digital World when things got much worse there. The Dark Masters Saga In Enter the Dark Masters, Joe and the others encountered 4 evil Mega Digimon known as the Dark Masters. The next episode, the gang saw what they thought was a beach shack full of scrumptious beach food, but was actually a death trap set by one of MetalSeadramon's henchmen Scorpiomon. When Joe and Mimi fell behind, they were the only ones who avoided that trap and were able to defeat the evil flunky and get the others out! In The Ultimate Clash, when Mimi ditched the group, Joe went with her to keep her safe and to see if she would be willing to rejoin them later. In Etemon's Comeback Tour, the duo saw a meteor coming down and went to investigate. While they didn't find out what it was, they did find Ogremon injured by the impact. It was Mimi's kindness that got Joe into action of nursing their old foe back to health. The good news is it was their kindness that urged Ogremon to change, especially since it was after how he treated them when he worked for Devimon. The bad news is, not only did Puppetmon ambush them, but the source of the meteor turned out to be Etemon, who was now MetalEtemon! Oddly enough, the two evil Megas battled it out which the others took advantage of to escape. In Ogremon's Honor, the gang was saved by Leomon who could digivolve thanks to the Digivices. As Joe was listening to Leomon's recaps, MetalEtemon showed up to ambush the kids. Leomon became SaberLeomon and tried to protect the kids. When the lion Digimon saved Mimi from a fatal blow, Joe had enough and digivolved Ikkakumon to Zudomon who gave Leomon an opening to destroy the evil monkey. As Leomon died and Ogremon warned that returning to Primary Village was useless, Joe and the others managed to persuade Mimi to resume the fight. Neither Joe nor Mimi were seen fighting Machinedramon. However, in Joe's Battle, they did see his city dissolve after Tai and the others defeated him. As Joe realized that Matt was nearby, he remembered Jim's advice and left Mimi with their allies as she would be safe with them to find Matt. In The Crest of Friendship, Joe found Matt and the two of them got Sora back into action and they all returned to help fight against Piedmon. The Apocalymon Saga Season 2 The Digimon Emperor Saga Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:DigiDestined Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 DigiDestined Category:Tri DigiDestined Category:Season 2 Characters